


Его Лили

by Protego_Maxima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, EWE, M/M, Potions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Её душа, тело, само дыхание принадлежит ему. Она должна была выйти замуж за него — и справедливость наконец восстановлена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его Лили

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030134) by [lesyeuxverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts). 



_Этим кольцом я венчаю тебя…_

Ни до ни после церемонии Северус не видел лица Лили – оно было укрыто вуалью. Тьма прячет ненужное, тьма – и складки юбки, поднятой им до самых её плеч. Этот миг так дорог, что он не глядит ей в лицо – незачем. Достаточно знать, что она – его, в самом деле – его.

Он опускается на колени и отводит в сторону слои тюля, кружев и шёлка - обёртку на его подарке. Свадебном подарке. Одна за другой соскальзывают подвязки, отстёгнуты чулки, и можно спустить их вниз, чтобы поцеловать обнажённые лодыжки.

Первое прикосновение губ вызывает у неё дрожь; он ловит стопу и ослабляет пряжку на изящной обуви. Нежно касаясь, снимает туфельку, целует и втягивает в рот каждый палец, пока она не пытается отдёрнуть ножку.

Каждый поцелуй полон особого смысла. Она сделала свои первые шаги в замужнюю жизнь с ним. Пусть шаги эти неуклюжи, робки из-за высоких каблуков и пышного наряда, она принадлежит ему, отныне и навсегда.

_Телом своим прославляю тебя…_

Северус открывает её для себя дюйм за дюймом. Поцелуи поднимаются выше по гладкой коже: пальцы, лодыжки, угловатые, покрытые шрамами колени. Она вся – произведение искусства; он касается, он смакует её вкус, её трепет. Когда дрожь усиливается, его руки успокаивающе опускаются на её бёдра, прижимая их к стене.

Она вздыхает, и Северус улыбается, ухмыляется торжествующе - ведь он победил, он вызвал отклик у новобрачной, - и склоняется вновь. На мягких бедрах остаётся по одному поцелую, кончик языка щёлкает по клитору, скользит вокруг, передавая мягкую вибрацию горла – Северус мурлычет. У него перехватывает дыхание, когда он слышит её стон, когда вынуждает её кричать; когда она принадлежит ему.

Он сосёт и лижет, удерживая её подрагивающие бёдра, обводя подушечками пальцев выступающие косточки. Она молчит, однако он слышит требовательный голос её тела и готов дать ей то, о чём просить она отказывается. Он встаёт и целует сквозь шёлковую ткань напряжённые соски, одновременно трахая её пальцами.

Она - его, и он будет владеть ею, обладать, сделает по-настоящему своей. Он входит в неё, и она запрокидывает голову. Он целует её сквозь густую вуаль фаты, почти касаясь губ через ткань, ласкает соски через тугой корсет, и чувствует, как дрожит её тело, когда он трахает её.

Всё, что он видит сквозь фату, - трахая, владея, поклоняясь ей, - тени, свет и блеск зелёных глаз, подчёркнутых макияжем. Неважно. Он знает её, он создал её, ему нет нужды смотреть на неё.

_Чем владею я – всем одаряю тебя._

Она просила обещаний и доказательств – Северус дал их ей. Он спас её жизнь, оплатил, забрал себе, и осознание этого делает удовольствие слаще.

Теперь они связаны: словом и обетом, венчальным поцелуем и венчальным кольцом. Они поженились – и все это видели. Северус отнял её у Поттера и сделал своей – все это видели. Теперь они вместе, будто этот раз - первый, будто это раз – настоящий. Он верит - и превращает веру в реальность.

Северус кусает её плечо, вбиваясь внутрь, он берет её, он оставляет метку – это его жена. Руки говорят ему, что её груди, её бока, её зад, её бёдра гладки и мягки, будто бы она непорочна, будто бы - нетронута. Он касается – везде, он метит – везде.

Переплетя пальцы, подносит её руку ко рту и целует. Продолжая трахать, вынуждает прикоснуться к своей шее, к шрамам. Она вздыхает, пальцы напрягаются в попытке освободиться… но её держат, её удерживают. Он умер ради неё – она ради него живет.

Она ради него живет, и он даст ей всё, всё. Зелья, которые сохранят её красоту, её совершенство, её послушание. Время и его усилия сотрут все следы Поттера: узловатые коленки, шрамы, неуклюжую походку - все приметы человека, которым она была.

Он любил её, потерял её, заслужил её. Его пот - стоил того, его жертва - стоила того, его кровь - стоила того, она – стоила того. Даже Поттер признал это. Он проникает в неё снова и снова; отводит в сторону фату и видит лицо. Зеленые глаза, шелковистые волосы, изгиб губ воссозданы с безупречной точностью… она прекрасна. Даже лоб девственно чист, не испорчен ни единой отметиной.

Зелье выполнило свою задачу безукоризненно. До совершенства осталось немного: свести шрамы, сгладить линии колен. Со временем она усвоит женскую походку. Научится быть Лили. Поттер обещал ему.

Северус склоняется за поцелуем – она прикрывает глаза. Вначале он касается поцелуем век, затем – кончика носа, после клеймит поцелуем губы. Он заявляет права, терзая жесткими поцелуями, и она не сопротивляется. Её душа, тело, само дыхание принадлежит ему. Она должна была выйти замуж за него – и справедливость наконец восстановлена. Она стоила ожидания, стоила самопожертвования… она стоила всего. Его Лили.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание переводчика: 
> 
> Выделенные наклонным шрифтом три строки — часть традиционной свадебной клятвы, которую жених и невеста произносят во время англиканского обряда венчания. Полный её текст был впервые опубликован в 1549 в "Книге общих молитв":
> 
> With this ring l thee wed.  
> With gold and silver l thee gift  
> With my body l thee worship.  
> With all my worldly goods I thee endow.  
> ln the Name of The Father, and The Son  
> and The Holy Ghost… Amen.
> 
> Перевод художественный, сделан специально для этого текста.


End file.
